


A rainy day in Monaco

by superspidey



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, I know it's a bit late but I just wanna cheer max up, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superspidey/pseuds/superspidey
Summary: 托斯卡纳大奖赛退赛后，麦克斯回到P房后没多久就和体能师离开了赛道。当兰多听到Will在TR里说“Max提前离开了”的时候，他正忙着追赶前面的佩雷兹。两个小时后比赛结束，兰多在回P房的路上恰好碰上了艾利克斯，这位欣喜若狂的红牛车手的身影终于让他想起了之前Will在TR里和他说的——“Max已经离开赛道了”。接下来的12个小时，兰多几乎是魂不守舍地熬过去的——Max应该已经在回摩纳哥的路上了吧？如果他的动作够快，或许他已经在家里待着了。如果他现在赶过去……或许他可以现在赶过去。
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A rainy day in Monaco

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys:) This is literally the first time I finish writing a norstappen fanfic,including some hot stuff（Did she just said "hot stuff?")  
> My friend and I have been discussing this topic for a while after Max‘s horrible force retirements.At first we felt quiet sorry for Max,then a ramdom interview with lando saying he and max helps each other just prompt out to our minds so I decided to do something with that.  
> This fanfic is written for my friend,hope she can enjoy it;) And I also hope you guys enjoy it if you are able to read this;D

托斯卡纳大奖赛退赛后，麦克斯回到P房后没多久就和体能师离开了赛道。当兰多听到Will在TR里说“Max提前离开了”的时候，他正忙着追赶前面的佩雷兹。两个小时后比赛结束，兰多在回P房的路上恰好碰上了艾利克斯，这位欣喜若狂的红牛车手的身影终于让他想起了之前Will在TR里和他说的——“Max已经离开赛道了”。  
接下来的12个小时，兰多几乎是魂不守舍地熬过去的——Max应该已经在回摩纳哥的路上了吧？如果他的动作够快，或许他已经在家里待着了。  
如果他现在赶过去……或许他可以现在赶过去。  
Lando从沙发上跳了起来，从房间角落里扒出两天前被他搬空的行李箱，开始往里面塞被他揉得乱七八糟得衣服，其中几件皱巴巴的T恤上，还残留Max的气味。在排位赛前，成熟的红牛车手突然来到他的休息室，幼稚地向他索取“赛前鼓励”。Max把Lando搂在怀里，一边将宽厚的手掌伸进他的T恤，一边亲吻着男孩长翘的睫毛。Lando感到Max触碰过的地方都在发烫，他一边努力回应着Max粘腻的亲吻，一边忍不住追逐着Max的动作无声地催促着Max给予更多。如果不是Lando的手机闹钟突然响了起来，提醒他们距离排位赛开始还有半小时，Max或许就连Lando的防火服也扒掉了。  
离开前，Max把Lando揉在怀里，在他耳后留下一连串湿热的亲吻：“或许你可以在这一站领奖台后再给我支付剩下的奖励。”  
Lando直到把门关上的那一瞬间脸都是红的。

就在他还在到处找护照的时候，Jon推门进来了。“你在干什么？”他的体能师皱起眉头，“你要走了？”  
“嗯，事实上，”兰多顾不上停下手里收拾东西的动作，“我突然遇上了一些，嗯，要紧的事。如果后面没有工作的话，我就先走了。”  
“你要去哪儿？”  
“摩纳哥。”  
Jon没接话，只是向他投去一个意味深长的眼神。  
很不走运，今天最后一班飞往摩纳哥的航班在Lando刚到机场时就起飞了，他必须等到凌晨两点才能搭上最早的一班飞机。Lando叹了口气，任命地抱住膝盖缩进长椅里，把自己塞进机场大厅里这个没人注意的小小角落。  
社交网络上到处都找不到Max，尽管关于他的议论已经像12月漫天飘落的雪花一样够多了。Lando看着他们在WhatsApp上最后的聊天记录——是Max提醒他不要忘记在赛前吃一些止痛药（前一阵子他觉得脖子有些疼）。Lando想发点什么，确认Max已经回到家，或者一切都还好，但他很确定Max不会回复。尽管Max从来不会对他生气，但有时候红牛一号车手的脾气就是这么捉摸不定。  
希望到时候Max不会拒绝给他开门……Lando心里想着，苦兮兮地笑了笑。  
凌晨三点，缩在椅子上昏昏欲睡的英国男孩被机场广播惊醒。Lando几乎是跳起来冲向登机口的。空姐甚至被他着急的样子逗笑了，还安慰他让他不要着急。Lando 谢过她的关心后，目光投向了窗外。这时候他才发现，外面下起了细细密密的雨，但万幸的是，这样的雨势还不会影响飞行。

当Lando在摩纳哥落地的时候，雨竟然还在下，而且比他起飞时还要大——对于这个地方来说，下这么大的雨实在是不常见。Lando拖着行李箱脚步匆匆，几乎是跑着离开了机场。他莽撞地跑出走廊拦出租车，结果却被雨水结结实实地浇了一身，凉意从湿漉漉的卫衣外面渗入骨髓，让他忍不住打了个哆嗦。  
他不在乎，他只想要见到Max。  
当Lando拖着行李箱站在Max公寓门前时，摩纳哥的天才微微亮。外面的大雨还是丝毫没有要停的意思，而一心赶路的英国男孩终于意识到淋过雨后有多冷——镜子里发白的嘴唇可不会说谎。Lando咬了咬唇，犹豫着想要敲门——可是，如果Max还在休息怎么办？这两周红牛车手经历了太多不顺心的事情，他绝对值得一场酣畅淋漓的睡眠。  
还是等到七点钟吧。Lando叹了口气，挨着门口，抱着膝盖坐了下来。

手机的震动把Max弄醒了。他闭着眼迷迷糊糊从枕头底下摸出手机点亮屏幕。“J-O-N”三个字母组成的陌生名字让Max愣了好一会儿，几秒钟后，他才想起来这是Lando的体能师。  
“Lando到家了吗？”  
Max猛地从床上坐了起来。窗外的雨声和昨夜他入睡时一样大，丝丝寒气从窗外透进来，但是客厅里却很安静。他先打开WhatsApp，和英国男孩的最后一条聊天记录，还是他提醒对方记得吃止疼药。在谷歌了航班表后，Max在心里粗略地算起了时间。  
现在已经八点了……  
Max皱起了眉，掀开被子下床，扯过一旁不知什么时候就随意搭在椅子上的大衣，朝门口走去。他猛地打开门——果不其然，Lando抱着腿坐在门前，半睡半醒，被冻得有些发抖。他缩在橙色卫衣里，乱七八糟的头发蔫蔫的贴在额侧，像一只淋了雨的可怜小狗。开门的响声惊醒了Lando，他吓了一跳，瞪大了眼睛看向声音的来源。  
看清身后的人之后，Lando露出了一个微笑。“Max！”Lando喊着Max的名字，眼神里的疲惫被欣喜取代。他扶着门框想站起来，可僵硬的腿却丝毫不给面子地使不上劲。在他没站稳的时候，Max顺势扶住他，给他裹上大衣，从背后把Lando搂进了怀里。  
“为什么不敲门？”Max在Lando耳边问。Lando的脸颊有些冰凉，让他忍不住去又蹭了蹭。小英国人被大衣裹着，渐渐放松了下来，他舒适地叹了口气。“不想打扰到你睡觉，所以觉得可以等会儿。”  
Max亲亲他的脸：“没关系的。”Lando转过身，搂住Max的腰，把头搁在了荷兰人的肩窝里，两人在门口腻腻歪歪了好一会,直到Lando突然转过脸去，打了一个响亮的喷嚏后，Max才放开了他。  
“Jon说不定会杀了我……”Max嘟囔着，拎起了Lando的行李箱。Lando在门关甩掉鞋子，赤着脚走进了屋。Max关上门后，去衣帽间翻出一件红牛卫衣和一条拳击短裤，挂在浴室门把手上后就进了厨房。

Lando 从浴室里出来前，对着镜子看了看自己身上的卫衣。大大的红牛标志让他忍不住撇了撇嘴——Max不是没有从他的衣柜里拿走过衣服（拿走的时候的理由都是“放在我家里，迟早有一天你会穿上的”），可现在这些衣服竟然都“不翼而飞”，除了在Max给他拿衣服时是故意的这一个可能外，Lando真的再也想不出第二个理由。  
Max有时候就是幼稚鬼。  
Lando从浴室出来的时候Max还在厨房忙碌，但空气中隐隐约约的炒蛋香已经让Lando空空的肚子欢快地叫起来了。他走进厨房，看到两碟金黄诱人炒蛋已经放在一旁的餐桌上，而Max还在忙着煎薄饼。Lando蹑手蹑脚地靠近餐桌，伸手偷偷捏起一角炒鸡蛋，迅速地丢进了嘴里。  
“Lando？”  
Oops。  
偷吃到了炒鸡蛋的英国小猫乖巧又迅速地把自己挂到了大厨师的身上。  
Max目不转睛地盯着薄饼，腾出左手轻轻拍了拍Lando搂在他腰上的手有些嫌弃地说：“你把油都抹到我身上了！”Lando没说话，很故意地把油乎乎的手在Max腰间的衣服上擦了又擦，又用湿哒哒的头发使劲蹭了蹭Max的后背。Max无奈地摇摇头，继续在Lando若有若无的骚扰下专心于锅里的薄饼。  
十分钟后，所有的早餐都上桌，Lando从冰箱里摸出一盒没开过封的全脂牛奶，给自己倒了满满一杯。Max在发信息，或许是和经纪人在说工作上的事情，只见他五分钟后把手机重重地往桌上一放，阴沉着脸拿起了叉子。  
Lando只是默默地往嘴里塞着有些太咸的炒蛋。  
虽然Lando很饿，但是他吃得很慢很慢。到最后一口，他从余光里瞟到Max正好也把最后一块薄饼吞了下去——Lando腾地站了起来，伸手麻溜地够到荷兰人面前已经空了的杯子和碟子，叠到了自己的餐具上。  
“你做了早餐，我来洗碗吧！”Lando希望自己的声音听起来足够雀跃和快乐，但实际上，他已经停不下去猜测Max心情的想法了——他在担心吗？他会忧虑吗?或许他正在因为自己的突然拜访而不耐烦？  
Lando没敢看Max的表情，低着头迅速地吧杯子盘子往怀里一收，连拖鞋也没来得及穿就跑向了水槽。  
Max已经很难过了，他不能再给他添麻烦了。  
Lando想着，猛地拧开了水龙头的开关。  
“啊！”

“你可真是个傻瓜，连洗个碗都会拧错水龙头的方向。”Max仔细地给Lando的手背涂上一层均匀的药膏，忍不住吐槽道。在给Lando红肿地手背上好药后，Max抬头又看到小英国人有些委屈又不敢说话的表情，无奈地叹了口气，起身去收拾在水槽里的罪魁祸首。Lando在抱着抱枕斜靠在沙发上，看着Max游刃有余地忙着家务的背影，突然想到如果将来他们结婚，Max肯定会是个多好的丈夫。  
水龙头被关上，戛然而止的水流声让神游的Lando猛然回过了神。在意识到自己刚刚在想什么后，他的脸慢慢的红成了一个番茄。Max把碗碟放进橱柜里后擦干手，如释重负地往沙发上一靠，随后自然地压在了Lando的身上。Lando象征性地挣扎了一下后变乖乖地任由Max搂着不动了。  
整整十分钟，Max都把Lando压在沙发里，把脸埋进他的肩窝没有说话。就在Lando以为他又睡着的时候，Max在他的耳旁闷闷地问：“接下来想干什么？”  
“COD？”  
“你能不能不要老想着游戏?我在你面前呢，想想我。”  
“Max，你在撒娇吗？”  
Max咬了咬Lando的耳垂作为回答。  
安静再次充满了起居室。Max把整个身子的重量都压在Lando身上，紧紧地把他锁在怀里。他温热的呼吸洒在Lando耳侧，暖暖的又痒痒的，若有若无，就像以前Max在他睡得迷迷糊糊时在他脸上和肩上留下的吻。雨声和昏暗的灯光让Lando的眼皮逐渐沉重起来，之前似乎一直都没感觉到的疲惫感像傍晚的浪潮一样缓缓涨潮而来，把他给包裹住了。Lando微微叹了口气，放任自己一点点融化在Max的温度里。恍惚之间，一双温热的手钻进他宽松的卫衣，一下下抚摸着他的背，然后不老实地逐渐向下探去，Lando的下巴搁在Max的肩膀上，迷迷糊糊地咕哝：“好困……”  
“可我想要赛后安慰了……”  
“可不可以……嗯……晚一点……”  
“可是我好难过……”Max轻轻一扯，Lando宽松的拳击短裤就已经不见了踪影。他有些粗糙触感的手指抚过Lando的小腿，然后一路向上，在男孩大腿内侧流连游走。Lando咬着唇，一丝丝软软的呻吟从唇缝里泄了出来。手还在作乱的红牛车手对洒在脖颈旁越来越紊乱的，小爱人的气息感到满意，于是侧过脸缠绵地吻住对方的唇，坏心眼地夺取呼吸急促的男孩的空气。Lando的脸被烧得滚烫，Max手上的动作弄得他全身瘫软发热，只能任由“需要安慰”的那个人摆弄。  
本以为一切都会顺理成章，可在Max缓慢地把自己推进Lando身体时，Lando还是有些难受地蜷起了脚趾，不由自主地咬住了Max的肩膀。太久没有感受到这种肿胀地感觉了……Max的阴茎还在往里推，Lando受不了地发出一声破碎的抽泣，搂着Max的脖子小小声又有些难为情地说：“嗯……等……等一下……”  
“很难受吗？”Max不断亲吻着男孩有些汗湿的额角，停下了动作，给他一些喘息的时间。Lando深呼吸着放松自己，腿环住了身上Max的腰。过了几分钟，他的脸埋在Max的肩窝理闷闷地说：“可以了……”Max还是不放心地揉着他的腰，直到获得了Lando的第二次肯定后才继续开拓起小英国人的后穴。  
全部进去的时候，两人都长长地吐出了一口气。Lando环着Max的脖子，像一只小树袋熊一样紧紧攀在荷兰人的身上。下身的饱胀感让他感到无比充实，真好，在这么久以后，Max还陪在他身边。红牛一号车手在外虽然沉默而直白，但Lando知道他充满侵略性和火药味的性格下，其实是一颗柔软的心和一层又一层的不安全感。连续两站退赛已经基本摧毁了他在本赛季本来久渺茫的WDC的希望，而Max几乎是自虐般地，无比严苛地对待自己，又让Lando无比心疼。可他能为Max做的唯一一件事，大概就是尽其所能地陪着他了吧。  
Max浅浅地动了动，体内摩擦的感觉让Lando忍不住哼哼了一声。见Lando似乎已经不再有难受的样子，Max才开始动了起来。他一下下戳着，不一会就找到了让男孩颤抖着哭喊出来的那一点，便熟门熟路地研磨起了那一小块软肉。  
“啊……Max……Maxy……嗯……”Lando被Max一个深顶，颤抖着射了出来。突然绞进的穴口也让Max呼吸一滞，差点也缴械投降。  
还不是时候……  
后穴的快感渐渐在退去，高潮后的不应期让Max用力的顶入带来了一些疼痛。Lando的眼泪不住的流。他有些太疼了，疼得几乎全身都在颤抖，或许是因为他们太久没做的缘故吧。Max还硬着。他的手臂紧密地环在Lando的腰间，相贴的肌肤将他身上过高的温度一点点过渡到体温偏低的小英国人身上。他沉默地在男孩股间抽插，愈发粗暴的力度让Lando颤抖哭喊，环在他腰上的小腿也无力地几乎要垂下去。男孩地的身体已经完全为他打开，潮湿、柔软、温热。而Max耳边他紊乱的呼吸和细碎的呻吟都在提醒着他，Lando还在他的身边。  
“Max……嗯……Maxy……”  
他更用力地顶进去，几乎要把男孩钉进沙发里。  
“你不要……嗯……担心……啊……”  
他只想把小英国人藏在这里，藏在他在摩纳哥的公寓里，藏在这张留着他的气味的沙发里，这样别人就不会把他带走，他就不会离开。  
“我……呜……就在你这里……嗯……Maxy……”  
我就在你这里。  
“我哪也不去……呜……嗯……只要你……啊……还想要、要我……嗯……”  
哪也不去。

*  
三年前那个七月，在摩纳哥夏夜的海滩，那是他们第一次牵手和亲吻。  
海水在夏天的夜晚都是暖的。摇曳的浪花漫过他们的脚背，温柔地舔吻着他们裸露的脚踝。粘腻的海风带着微微的咸味，钻过他们相抵的鼻尖，卷起他们的T恤衣角。Max的手掌留恋地在Lando扬起的嘴角逗留，惹得那人带着一点点可爱雀斑的脸颊在稍凉的海风里微微发烫。几秒钟前的第一个吻就像被浪卷走的贝壳，拂过嘴角后，就随潮水退去，不见踪影。可Lando的眼睛那么亮，就像他们空中若隐若现的银河系中每一颗细碎的星星的光。Max看着他的眼睛，突然就失了神，直到Lando勇敢地倾过身，微微踮起脚尖，第二次和他的微张的唇青涩地触碰。  
“只要你愿意，我一定会陪着你，哪也不去。”  
*

Max把累得几乎在浴缸里要睡过去的Lando抱起来，擦干身体后抱上了床。今天做得有点太狠，即使最后Max一边说着对不起，一边放缓了力度，Lando的后穴还是肿的有些厉害。Max一边小心地给小爱人上药，一边有些愧疚（又满足）地看着Lando身上到处都是的吻痕。  
在终于用被子把男孩裹好后，Max一看时间，已经将近下午两点。Lando的呼吸已经渐渐平稳了起来，于是他轻手轻脚地去厨房，端来了三明治和果汁放在床头。  
盘子放在桌子上的有些清脆的声响让Lando皱了皱眉，闭着眼睛却精准地拉住了Max的手臂。男孩打了个小小的哈欠，迷迷糊糊的从被子里伸出手，拉住了他的手臂晃晃，带着浓重的鼻音喃喃：“过来陪我……”  
摩纳哥的雨还在下，幽暗的房间里充斥着雨滴打在窗上的滴答声。Max关掉床头的原本开着的夜灯，在Lando的棕色的卷发上留下一个吻，掀开被子躺了进去，把他的小小人形抱枕收进了怀里，闭上了眼睛。怀间的暖意抚平了他几天来躁动不已的灵魂，让他感到放松而困倦，  
让他放心地将灵魂放予那个人的手里和心间。  
这一天，一个普通的公寓里，有个男人对他沉睡中的爱人说，他现在别无所求，只希望能同时拥有摩纳哥的雨天，和你。

FIN


End file.
